muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brainulator9
Leave a message here, if you can! My signature: -Brainulator9 22:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please leave messages at the top, thanks! Signature Hi! Can you change your signature to something less flashy please? All you need is a link to your user page and talk page, colored in blue. Thanks! Also, what's your name? I see people here calling you Brian, but your user page says Danny. —Scott (contact) 20:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's my name, Danny! Again, I'm not a sockpuppet. (Plus, my signature looks nice on other wikis. I wish we could have signatures only useable on one wiki. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das)(2)(bot) 21:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's really annoying. I'm asking you to please change it. —Scott (contact) 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. Sheesh. (Note this is Muppet Wiki only.) -Brainulator9 22:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for understanding, Danny :) We all appreciate it! —Scott (contact) 22:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Last warning Brian, will you *please* wait on any more renames? You never responded to the discussion you started yourself on current events, and you've yet to start a talk page discussion on any of the renames. Gobo and Wembley's room *probably* makes sense (sich it matches Big Bird's nest and such) but you *still* need to discuss it until we all have a consenses. Please respond here or on current events and bring it up on a talk page, or next time, you may well face a block. This is my third and last warning on this page. Communication is vital to this wiki, and so far it's been fairly one-sided (i.e. we're talking to you but you're not replying, which is no way to get anything done). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re-namin' Hi again Brian, just another reminder: Before you rename a page, it'd be best if you could dicuss it with someone first (preferably ), or you could also bring it up as a topic on . Any particular reason why you renamed those pages? -- Jon (talk) 22:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :They capitalized improper nouns. The AOW MOS prohibits capitalized improper nouns. Also, you spelled "Brain" "Brian". -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 23:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops, sorry Brain (I'm apparently 0.32% dyslexic, ZORT!). Joking aside, you shouldn't be following rules from another wiki when you're editing on this one; This wiki has its own rules, and lowercasing improper nouns in titles isn't one of them. According to the Muppet Wiki:Style Guide, we only lowercase prepositions or other minor grammatical articles in the case of titles (including in, of, on, and, or, and the; with the exception of when it's either the first or last word). Just be more mindful about the rules established here when editing here next time. Thanks! -- Jon (talk) 23:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, the Article style section under policies and guidelines says that use of proper grammar and capitalization is expected. I'm not saying what you were doing was wrong, but, to reiterate, let an admin know before you do something like that again. Muppet Wiki relies on collaboration as well as communication. Thanks, and keep up the good work =) -- Jon (talk) 14:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Brian, *please* take a pause from the mass page renaming. We have discussed capitalization before, but it would help if you take a breather rather than moving so many pages en masse. You suggested a "ban" on lowercase in Current Events, but you haven't waited for a response. I do appreciate that you are fixing the redirects as well, but in many cases (like Sandbox pages, which are experiments anyway) the renames aren't useful at all. So this is an official request to *please* wait for more input before you keep renaming pages, since in many cases it will depend on the nature of the page. In aprticular, do *not* move any of our "Through the Years" pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Brian, are you seeing these messages? Both here and on Current Events, I asked you (and everyone else for that matter) to hold off on any more page renames until we've fully threshed out policy. I appreciate your concern and effort, but there's too much back and forthing right now, mostly between you and User:Drillbit Taylor (who I've given the same warning too). Do not move any other pages without prior discussion and agreement from other members. or we may have to temporarily block you. Please respond here so we know you understand, and please do feel free to continue the discussion on Current Events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories ...again Hi Brian! Just a minor rule of thumb for future editing; when there's a page for a project in development, we don't add categories to it until after it's released or we atleast know everything about it. It's covered here in case you have any questions. Thanks =) -- Jon (talk) 10:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hi, Brain, would you like to be an admin of my new wiki?--Fred (talk) 16:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 13:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Guides Hello, just so you know, in our Sesame guides, we only bold the street scenes (since they're the glue of the show). So, don't bold the other segments and when your edit is reverted, either talk to the user about it or bring it up on the talk page; you should not make the same change again. Thank you. - Oscarfan 23:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Brain, why did you leave in chat?--Fred (talk) 23:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :This is my signoff hour. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 23:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sesamstrasse dates Hi, the dates you have been changing are purly wrong, I got the right dates in a document collected from various sources, one of them are old pages from the NDR website that claerly states that episode 2228 aired june 27 on ARD and that it was the first episode for that season. Henrik (talk) 08:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat! Hey,when I go onto chat,why does it always say you're there even though you don't respond?Brought up a new topic on and that's what I tried to discuss in chat.--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 16:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hi! I changed your edit on the main page back to the way it was -- I know it seems a little weird, but Muppet movie news is more important than Fraggle Rock characters, so we've got it on the top line. Sorry to undo your edit; thanks for your help! -- Danny (talk) 23:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : It's not that, it's just that Fraggle Rock Characters needs to hang out with the same line as the other character categories. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) (P. S. Do you have plans on blocking me?) Categories Hi, we don't create new category types without having a discussion about it first. But to be honest I don't think your category would pass such a discussion. Henrik (talk) 14:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pixar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H rytter (Talk) 13:04, 16 July 2010 Yes It Is I Grover